


Wonders Of The Universe

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Empty Bed, Engaged James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Enterprise NX-01, F/M, Hugs, I Love You, IN SPACE!, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Atlantis, Mentioned Christopher Pike, Mission Related, Stars, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), sleeping alone, where you go i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kirk wakes up to an empty bed early on in the mission aboard theEnterprise NX-01and finds Nyota looking out at the stars, and he joins her.





	Wonders Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> This is for **sideofrawr** , who was very gracious with some help, and while it is not the Kirk/Uhura fic I know she wants, it was what I was in the mood to write. Inspired by [a Star Trek aesthetics post](http://vialacteas.tumblr.com/post/138287798182) on Tumblr where Uhura had " _wonders of the universe."_

He could always tell when he was in bed alone. No matter what bed it was, his bed, her bed, a hospital bed...ever since Nyota had decided she was more or less sharing one with him and to hell with what Atlantis regulations had to say about it, he’d gotten used to her sleeping next to him. He had to admit, after a long time of either sleeping alone or slinking out of beds before dawn or kicking people out of _his_ bed before dawn, it was nice to wake up with someone and go about a whole morning routine with them.

His hand absently moved to the chain around his neck and the two wedding rings on it. Nice to know she was going to be sticking around for the foreseeable future, too. However long they were in Atlantis, at least. With the glitches, no one knew if one or both of them would just disappear.

But for now, they weren’t in Atlantis. They were up on an Enterprise, up in space again. Not _their_ Enterprise, but it was almost like home. At least the view was pretty much the same, and he could see her staring out at it, wrapped up in nothing more than the blanket off the bed.

He got out of bed and walked over, moving behind her and resting his chin on top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. “You miss it, don’t you?” he asked.

“Don’t you?” she replied.

He nodded, barely moving his chin. “All the time. If I could hijack this Enterprise and never go back, I probably would.”

“So Archer’s dog isn’t enough?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“An Enterprise is an Enterprise,” he said, tightening his hold on her. “But I’d only do it if you’d come with me. No point in being up here again if you go back to Atlantis.”

“Where you go, I go,” she said, turning to look at him. “Whether that’s going back home or stealing an Enterprise or a shuttle or...whatever.”

“Good,” he said. She moved to cover him in the blanket and he wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close. After a moment she pressed her ear to his chest. “It’s not going to be the same going back, is it?”

“No,” she said quietly. “I think there are some hurt feelings, and you all need to work it out if you can. In Atlantis, you’re in charge. That needs to be accepted. It’s not like it is back home.”

He nodded. “It’s hard to let go of the past, though,” he said. “I mean, I still have trouble with it. I still have nightmares. I...almost stayed in Atlantis.”

“And none of us would have blamed you, Jim,” she said, looking up at him, reaching up to frame his face. “Leonard and Spock and I...we know what you went through. As much as I know you’re happy to be on an Enterprise, it’s got to be hard, too. And I know Pike didn’t make it easier.”

“No,” Kirk said quietly. He sighed and then kissed the top of her head. “Part of me wishes I’d lived through to where you were at, so I was...better. That I hadn’t gone on the Narnia mission. That I could just be...” He groped for the words, but they didn’t come to him. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn’t need to. Her arms slid down from his face and she held him tightly, keeping the blanket close around them. 

“I love you, you know that?” she said. “Because you aren’t perfect. Because you have a big heart and you care and you make mistakes and you’re _you_ and you’re not your father and you’re a nerd and a sap and I should have realized it all a long time ago.”

“I love you too,” he said. “But you’re pretty close to perfect.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she said with a grin, looking up at him. He grinned back and leaned in to kiss her, a kiss that pretty quickly became much more heated, and soon he lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist as he carried her back to bed, the stars outside the only witness to him showing her just how perfect he thought she was.


End file.
